Chaos Theory
by kakashi97
Summary: What if Aizen's plans got delayed due to an unexpected event? What kind of event could've possibly made Aizen delay his plans and what is it that even Aizen couldn't expect? They say Curiosity is a Scientist's both Boon and Bane. Which of it did Aizen find the unexpected event to be? How did the event affect the Bleachverse as in whole? Curious? Rated M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Moshi Moshi minna-san. This is Kakashi97 here with a brand new story. But this time, I chose Bleach. Why? Because I find the Bleach Universe interesting a lot of things can be explored and experimented with. Which is exactly what I did with this story. This story takes a very different direction than the canon. The characters and their personality remain the same but I played around with them a little. I'll be putting them in situations where they haven't been in the manga to see how they'd react to that. Also, there will be a lot of plot holes in the beginning, or so it might appear but rest assured, there won't be any plot holes. Things will just seem out of place but everything will eventually fall in order. I might omit some main canon characters due to the direction in which story heads. I won't introduce characters just because they were an integral part of the canon. I can't force characters and situations just for the sake of it. Also, there might be 1 or 2 OC's. Might be. I have a few ideas but I still not sure if I'll incorporate them into the story. There will be spoilers from the manga as well so non-manga fans, be warned. Lastly, I'm bad with pairings so I still haven't decided on them. Although there won't be any serious romance or fluff in this fic, a love interest to the MC always opens up new avenues to explore. So I'll post some pairing options in the endnote. Please vote for which pair you wanna see. Alright, enough rant. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters nor do I make any profit of this story. Although the OC's( if I incorporate any) belong to me. **

"Bleach"- Speech.

'Bleach'- Thoughts.

**"Bleach"**\- Kido/Bakudo/ Attacks.

_'Bleach'_\- Flashback.

* * *

It has been said that something as small as a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. When it's a hell butterfly, the typhoon can be caused in another realm entirely. Something that happened, or rather, the lack of something happening about 101 years ago affected an event which occurred 86 years later which brings us to the situation at our hands now. The situation being, a big-bosomed dark blonde haired woman cursing under her breath while trying to locate her subordinate in the halls of squad 10 barracks.

"Damn that Kurosaki-kun. He thinks he can get away with responsibilities just because he's Aizen taicho's favourite?" Rangiku muttered under her breath while trotting to find her arrogant 3rd seat. She'd been searching for him for the past 20 minutes with no luck at all. She even asked everyone whom she across about his whereabouts but no one gave her a favourable answer. But she wasn't going to give up this time. Nah ah. She was going to find him and when she did, she's going to make sure self-proclaimed future squad 10 captain is buried in enough paperwork that he gives up his dream for good. But that'll have to wait since her chances were looking bleak every passing second. If she fails to find him before she leaves to accompany her captain to the meeting, she can't pawn off the paperwork and she'll be the one to deal with it later.

But her crashing hopes rose up when she heard the all so familiar smug voiced bastard calling out to her. "Looking for me, fuku-taicho?"

She stopped in her tracks and didn't even turn around. A wicked grin spread across her face just thinking about the wails that were soon gonna surround these very halls. Suppressing her rousing sadism, she turned around to face her arch-nemesis at work, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built man with peach skin and brown eyes and sharp features. He wore the standard shihakusho and both his Katana strapped his left hip. He was laying on a wooden bench facing the seireitei's sky with his hands folded behind the back of his head, not even caring to look at Rangiku.

"Kido?" She asked, already knowing that he used an illusionary Kido, a vein ready to pop out on her forehead. Ichigo just nodded in return confirming her guess and successfully popping the vein. 'Just a nod? He thinks he's hot stuff huh? I outrank him and yet he didn't even reply to me properly? This kid is gonna regret this day for the rest of his life.' she thought while getting ready to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Also, your boobs are glistening with sweat," Ichigo spoke as he continued to stare at the odd passing cloud in an otherwise clear sky.

"Oh...So you're finally starting to notice them. Little Ichi-kun is growing up. Good for you berry-chan." Rangiku replied with a flirtatious tone. She even narrowed her eyes a little to put on a sultry face.

"Baka...I'm not even remotely interested in your body. I just bought it up so that you'd clean yourself before heading to the meeting. You're going to embarrass Aizen taicho if you show up like that in front of the Sou-taicho." Ichigo replied with a small scowl, still refusing to face his lieutenant.

Rangiku was usually an aloof person. Even as she did take her job as a lieutenant seriously, she maintained a bright and upbeat attitude everywhere. It was just like her to flirt with(tease) almost anyone who notices her ample breasts. She gets drunk during the day but that's usually when she's bored and completely out of any work. Overall, she's an easy-going person who doesn't take most things seriously.

But one thing she definitely takes seriously is her looks. She prides on herself knowing that she's the most desirable woman in the soul society. Even with likes of Yadomaru Lisa and Ise Nanao of squad 8 and Kuchiki Rukia of squad 13 around, she knows for a fact that men would turn in their graves if need be just to get a good look at her. Such is her allure. But this smug punk dared to say he wasn't interested in her. She's been pissed at Ichigo since morning but now, she was mad at him. She wasn't even going to care if he runs to Aizen taicho or Urahara taicho of squad 12 or even Shihoin taicho of the stealth force to cry. She's going to give him a piece of her mind today and nothing will stop her.

As she was about to speak, she sensed a reiatsu which made her stop and turn around immediately to greet him. Even Ichigo, who was laying on bench carefree, stopping himself from snickering while watching his lieutenant's inner turmoil, was up on his feet with an earnest look on his face just behind Rangiku.

"Taicho." Rangiku greeted while bowing a little towards a pleasantly smiling Aizen who was approaching them. Ichigo just repeated the lieutenant's gesture and stood firm in his spot.

"Relax Matsumoto-san. I appreciate your respect but you don't have to bow to me every time we cross each other. You too Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said as he came to a halt in front of them. Ichigo visibly relaxed after that but Rangiku still had a worried face.

"Taicho, I..I was about to meet you for the meeting when I came to find Ichigo to-" Rangiku started to explain herself when she was cut off by Aizen.

"Don't worry Matsumoto-san. It's alright. You don't have to explain yourself. In fact, I actually wanted to talk to both of you before heading to the meeting."

Ichigo and Rangiku were surprised to hear that. The meeting was scheduled to start soon and captain Aizen wanted to talk to his top 2 officers? Did something unexpected happen? Aizen didn't look like that but he was never known to show any signs of concern with regards to an issue. He always looked calm and composed no matter the problem just like he did now. So it was impossible to tell if anything's wrong by looking at him.

"Me taicho? What is it? Anything you need me to take care of for you?" Ichigo asked, not masking his surprise.

Aizen's smile just grew wider at his response. 'Eager as always.' he thought before responding. "Nothing of that sort Kurosaki-kun. I just wanted _you _to accompany me to the meeting instead of Matsumoto-san. A last-minute change I made so, I'm sorry to put it in front of you so abruptly."

"But Taicho, I'm your lieutenant. It doesn't matter how much you like him, he can't accompany you to the meeting. It's against the rules." Rangiku complained.

"Yes taicho. I don't think the Sou-taicho will be pleased with that. You don't want to piss him off. Besides, those meetings bore me to death." Ichigo said, laughing at the Irony in his last words.

"I know you're upset Matsumoto-san but I think Kurosaki-kun is more suited to the task at hand. You're still my lieutenant and I have no intention of replacing you anytime soon either." Aizen replied, trying to make a joke to ease any tension present. Rangiku made a pout and folded her hands under her breasts which caused them to jiggle a little.

"Fine. As long as we are clear on that, you can do whatever you want to with this orange-haired ape taicho. But I'll be taking the rest of the day off as compensation." Rangiku said before turning around to leave.

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling an ape? I don't care what taicho just said. I'll kick your ass and steal the lieutenant's position for myself." Ichigo cried out loud as Rangiku walked past him without paying any attention.

"Kicking would be the last thing you'd do if you ever get to see my ass berry-chan." Rangiku said as she turned her head and winked at him. Ichigo flustered and his face turned red at her sexual Innuendo. He got even madder but decided to keep quiet. Him shouting back at her will only result in a further embarrassment for him, a thing which he learned the hard way on multiple occasions.

"Now now Kurosaki-kun. Although you are stronger than her in combat, you'll never beat in wordplay. For someone like you, you sure are taking your sweet time learning that." Aizen said as he started walking in the opposite direction. Ichigo immediately fell in line and started following his captain to the meeting.

* * *

When Shioin Yoruichi entered the only personal lab in all of the 12th squad, she was surprised to find it empty. She was pretty sure she would find him here. I mean, where else would Urahara Kisuke be if not in the research and development lab, the 12th squad captain's office or his personal lab in the quarters. Then it struck her.' Could he be there? That's his usual spot when he's confused but what could confuse him now?' she thought but then she remembered the vow she made to herself that time and gave up on that thought. The chances were slim but right now, it's the option with the highest success rate. So she headed towards her destination.

Even using Shunpo, it took her a couple of minutes more than it did a hundred years ago. 'Damn. I'm getting slow already? Maybe being the fastest person for such a long time has its own downsides as well.' she thought as she entered the training cave inside the hill. This was the place she and Kisuke used to come together to train and have fun. This was a place they both had some sort of unexplainable connection with. Whether they may be in a joyful or foul mood, this place helped them relax and gathered their thoughts and put them right back on the track. If she didn't find him here, she didn't know where to go.

As the rocky terrain came into her view, true to her guess, she found Kisuke sitting on a top of a boulder and staring into nothingness. "Oye Kisuke, the heck you doing over here? Been searching for you all over the place ya know."

Kisuke turned back to see Yoruichi slowly approaching the boulder he was sitting on with her usual confident smirk on her face. Kisuke instantly smiled a little but didn't seem like it stemmed out of happiness. "Yo Yoruichi-san. Good to know I'm famous as always," he spoke while he returned back to his staring. Yoruichi jumped and landed right beside the genius shinigami.

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb Kisuke. That smile of yours. You're hiding something."

"You can tell, huh?"

"I can."

Urahara just sighed and took a deep breath. A lot was going on in his mind and he wasn't sure how much of it he could tell her. Not that he didn't trust her, far from it. He just wasn't sure it's the best idea to tell her what's on his mind and let it loom over her head. But he couldn't lie to her either. Not with a straight face. She would sniff it out as the words left his tongue.

"I don't know Yoruichi. I just have this uneasy feeling that something's about to happen. Something big and bad. I haven't felt like this since..." his words stopped.

"Shiba Isshin?"

Urahara just nodded in response.

"Do you think it's about Ichigo?" She asked, her concern rising every second.

"I'm not sure. But if it is, then..." Urahara's face started to look more crestfallen just thinking about it. Urahara always had a soft spot for the young 3rd seat. He was curious to see Ichigo's journey which he knew for a fact was going to be incredible. But above all that, Urahara felt empathetic towards Ichigo. As the years progressed, it turned into genuine concern and he even felt a little responsible for Ichigo's well being.

Yoruichi noticed the change in Urahara's mood. She was the one person who could understand the 12th squad's captain better than anyone in this Seireitei. "Don't worry Kisuke. You know as much as I do that Ichigo is stubborn and tougher than he lets on. He's more than capable of handling himself. Also, he's in Aizen taicho's squad. So zero worries." The stealth force commander said trying to cheer up her childhood friend. Kisuke smiled a little and hoped she was right.

* * *

Ichigo was leaning against a wall while waiting for his captain to come out of Yamamoto Genryusai's office. His face displayed the usual amount of disinterest he always did. He folded his hands but was praying from the inside for Aizen to come out fast. It was very uncomfortable for him to be around a person and completely ignore him. Especially when the said person and he shared a very awkward first encounter. His prayers seemed to have been answered as the doors to the Head captain's office opened. Aizen came out walking followed by a captain whom Ichigo had the least amount of interaction with. Kuchiki Byakuya, the current head of Kuchiki clan and squad 6 captain.

Ichigo is and has always been a person who spoke his mind. Never the one to hold back his tongue. Maybe it was because of that or some other reason, almost every captain and lieutenant in the Gotei 13 have been on pretty good terms with him, or at least that's what he assumed. They were either amused by him or vexed and pissed at him. But no one ever ignored him. Except for Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo respected Byakuya as much as he did the other captains but for some unknown reason, he never received anything more than an occasional glance. This indirectly resulted in a strained relationship with his lieutenant, Abarai Renji as well. The awkward first encounter was just the icing on the cake.

Renji straightened up as soon as the doors opened waiting for his captain's arrival. Ichigo, though not as edgy as Renji, changed his composure at the captains' arrival. Aizen and Byakuya walked side by side and gestured for Ichigo and Renji to follow them. All the while inside division 1 barracks, they maintained total silence. Once they were outside the barracks, the captains led the confused lieutenant and 3rd seat towards the Shinōreijutsuin, the soul reaper academy. Renji's and Ichigo's confusion only grew when they saw a bunch of students waiting outside the academy gates. The students looked in awe when Aizen and Byakuya stood in front of them.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Aizen Sosuke, captain of squad 10 and this is my fellow captain of squad 6, Kuchiki Byakuya." Aizen spoke while pointing towards the latter. Then he moved aside and pointed towards Ichigo and Renji. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, 3rd seat, squad 10 and this Abarai Renji, lieutenant of squad 6. These two young gentlemen will escort you to the world of the living for field training. I hope this will be a good learning experience for you." He addressed the group in front of him before turning around.

Ichigo and Renji were beyond baffled. Them escorting some students into the world of living for field training? Isn't that the final year student's job? Is this some sick joke that their captains planned? Renji immediately pushed that thought away. His captain wasn't the kind of person who would involve himself in some practical joke. He glanced in Byakuya's direction and the captain's eyes were enough to tell him that what Aizen said was no joke. Renji just closed his eyes and started praying for good luck. But Ichigo wasn't accepting this without arguing first.

He moved closer to Aizen and spoke in a hushed voice. "Taicho! What is this? If this is your idea of punishing me, then it's definitely working."

Aizen just smiled in returned. "This is a good opportunity for you to learn some leadership qualities Kurosaki-kun. I specifically brought you for this instead of Matsumoto-san."

Now his captain's unusual request from the morning made sense. He was doomed. He wasn't a leader by any means. He was more like a lone wolf. He worked better alone and he got along with very few on the battlefield. His captain's request and intentions made total sense but that didn't mean he would like them. Far from it.

"I know what's going through your mind Kurosaki-kun. But listen to me once. These students are going to be shinigami soon. This is their first advent into the world of the living. The experiences they gain from this will mould them into the kind of shinigami they will become in the future. I know for a fact that Abarai-kun is a great sword fighter. I chose _you _because unlike him, you're a Kido master. Both of you leading them would provide these students with a wholesome experience about the ways of the shinigami. Also, for someone who claims himself to be future taicho of squad 10, you need to have some leadership qualities to get the recommendations from the other captains." Aizen said.

Ichigo just resigned after hearing that explanation. His captain always made great and calculated decisions. That's one of the reasons why he admired him so much. Winning against his captain in an argument is harder than beating him in battle, the latter which he never heard of happening. "Fine, I'll go." he sighed thinking about how taxing his afternoon just got. Aizen smiled and turned to face Byakuya, satisfied with Ichigo's response. The latter just nodded and both of them left the area with a quick shunpo.

Ichigo glanced towards Renji who looked more irritated than himself. He was stuck with the last person he would've liked. He couldn't be around the guy all by himself for barely 15 minutes before but now, he's stuck with him for the whole afternoon. Ichigo just cursed his luck, if there was any. He saw Renji walk up to him with a disgruntled face.

"Let's go Kurosaki. The faster we get this over with, the better for both of us." Renji said while refusing to face Ichigo directly.

"Agreed," Ichigo said and prepared to open the Senkaimon. Renji gestured the students to follow them through the senkaimon. Unknown to anyone present there, a man in captain's haori was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Rangiku sat in squad 10 captain's office, going through the paperwork she was left with because her captain decided to ditch her in favour of Ichigo. She rummaged through the files trying to sort them in order of importance and urgency while thinking about the morning's conversation. A smile crept onto her face when she remembered Ichigo's remark on her sweaty bosom. 'Like father, like son.' she thought as she remembered how his father made a similar remark to her a few years ago. She was brought out of her musings when she heard someone knock on her door. She snapped her head to see Yoruichi standing at the door.

"Shihouin taicho. Welcome. What brings you here?" Rangiku greeted as she rose up from her chair and walked up to Yoruichi.

"Relax Rangiku. I'm just here for Ichigo. You know where he is? I can't seem to sense his reiatsu either."

"Oh. He went with Aizen taicho to the captain's meeting instead of me. That's the last I saw him either. When he didn't show up later, I just assumed he went away for training or something. We all know how he is when it comes to his Kido practice." Rangiku laughed off.

Yoruichi was a little surprised at that response. "Is that so? Because I'm sure he definitely isn't in Seireitei anywhere." Now it was Rangiku's turn to be surprised. There are only 2 places Ichigo can be found as long as there's daylight in soul society. 1 is the squad 10 barracks and 2nd is wherever the hell he practices Kido. Even she doesn't know where it is and she stopped caring about it after a tedious 3 weeks of stalking him. The surprised look from Rangiku made Yoruichi tense a little.

"Maybe he's with Aizen taicho then. I haven't seen him either since morning. Maybe they both went on a mission after the meeting." Rangiku offered another explanation. It was a guess at best and Yoruichi knew for a fact that it wasn't the case. She was informed to be on stand by should something go wrong with Byakuya and Sosuke's mission. Not knowing about Ichigo's whereabouts clearly made Yoruichi worry a bit, especially after the conversation with Urahara this morning.

"That must be it then. Anyways, thanks Rangiku. See you later." Yoruichi said and waved as left the squad 10 barracks. Rangiku noticed that though the dark-skinned woman sounded satisfied with the answer, she looked far from it. She noticed how tense Yoruichi was and the urgency in the way she walked out. 'If Yoruichi taicho is worried, should I be too?' Rangiku thought. Everyone in the Seireitei knew how close Ichigo was to Yoruichi and Urahara. There was some special bond between the three of them which can only be termed as 'family'. As dysfunctional as the three may seem on paper, the reality was far from it.

* * *

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!' Ichigo cursed inside his head while staring at the scene unfolding before him. He was holding his zanpakuto in his right hand while he held out his left hand to cover the students behind him. 'How the hell did this happen? This isn't how it was supposed to go.'

'Damn. This is just like before. No. This is worse. There's no way this is just a coincidence. Is someone out there to get me? Fuck!' Renji thought while mimicking Ichigo's actions. He noticed that Ichigo too was trying to put on a brave face like him but his quivering arms spoke a different tale. He couldn't blame him either. A prodigy or not, anyone would be terrified to face an army of Menos Grande. Especially with the cursed Gentei Reīn in effect, their fighting capabilities are restricted too. 2 lieutenant level shinigami taking on what can easily be a 50 gillians is an impossible task.

'What to do? There's no way of contacting the Seireitei now either. We rushed here and forgot about the communicators.' Ichigo's mind was racing faster than his heartbeat, trying to come up with a plan to survive this. That was until something finally settled in his mind. 'There's a reason why Aizen taicho chose me for this task, as out of hand as it may have gotten. I'm a Kido master. Renji is a long-range Zanjutsu expert. If we work together, we might be able to survive until the soul society notices something is wrong and sends reinforcements.' Ichigo glanced towards the students behind and saw the terrified look on their faces. His resolve only strengthened and he decided to go with the plan.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled grabbing the said person's attention. " You're a long-range fighter, right? I'll restrict them with Bakudo and you finish them off while trying to stay as far away as possible from them. 1 cero from them and we're done for."

"You don't need to tell me that Kurosaki. I have more experience than I'd like in such cases." Renji replied. Ichigo just smirked at the dry humour. Whatever differences he and Renji had in the past, it doesn't matter now and he was happy that Renji thought the same way. Ichigo steeled himself for his biggest challenge while looking at the charging Menos in front of him. 'Alright then. Guess I'll become famous throughout the Seireitei or die tonight.'

"**Hoero, Zabimaru.**" Renji roared as he released his Shikai. His katana transformed into a 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back.

Ichigo lifted his left hand and faced the palm towards an approaching menos. "**Bakudo #9: Geki**." As soon as the words left Ichigo's mouth, a red light surrounded the targeted menos and it's moments ceased. It was paralyzed by the binding technique which allowed Renji to extend Zabimaru and finish it off in one smooth move.

'Yes!' Both the shinigami thought as they destroyed the 1st Menos. But their victory was short-lived when Menos behind roared. One of them opened it's mouth and a red ball of energy started to form.

'A **cero**!' Ichigo noticed and immediately started on setting up a barrier. A yellow cube of reiatsu was formed all around them including the students who were covering their heads fearing the cero's impact. The menos released the energy it accumulated in the form of a quick beam. The red beam hit the barrier and it just dissipated, not evening scratching the barrier. The students cheered in joy at the scene.

'Such a strong barrier without incantation at that. He's good.' Renji thought as he admired the barrier as well it's caster for a second.

"Stay right here." Ichigo said to students as he made an opening in the barrier and headed out with Renji right behind him. "Alright. That barrier can hold out another 3 attacks like that at most. So being on the defensive would be bad for us. Let's go on an all-out attack. What do you say?"

"It's like you read my mind. Let's finish them or die trying. I ain't waiting from any knight in shining armour to come and save me." Renji replied, sounding more resolved than before. 'It's time I show him what a taicho level shinigami can do in a real-life crisis. I'm relatively new to this but it's now or never.' "**Bankai.**"

Ichigo was shocked to hear those words from Renji. 'He's already achieved Bankai?' Ichigo thought as a blinding red light enveloped Renji. There was a sudden spike in his reiatsu before the light started to die down. The release of Bankai transformed Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gained many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments. It also gained a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appeared to be the fur of an ape and the ape's skull could be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extended to cover his right arm.

"Let's go." Renji said as he lunged forward started to handle Zabimaru more like a whip and less like a sword. The long body of Zabimaru coiled around a few Gillains before the segments extended and were held together by a red reiatsu beam passing through them. "**Higa Zekko**," Renji called out as all the segments detached and started to glow. They surrounded the Gillians and executed an Omni-directional attack of blades of reiatsu. The Gillians subjected to this attack were torn into pieces. Zabimaru promptly reconstituted itself soon after as Renji made a soft landing on the ground beside Ichigo with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get too cocky now. We're still left with more than 40 of them." Ichigo said.

"Speak for yourself. I just took down 5 of them. What was your score again?"

Ichigo just narrowed his eyes while facing Renji. Renji maintained his smirk challenging Ichigo. Without even looking at them, Ichigo raised his hand targeting the Gillians. "**Hado # 33: Sokatsui.**" A long-ranged blue burst of reiatsu was fired from his hand which obliterated the giant hollows in its path. Renji was speechless. His eyes widened at the incredulity that he just witnessed.

'How can a 3rd seat fire such a Kido without Incantation? The sheer scale of that was...massive. It's on a taicho's level. Not just any taicho. A Kido master taicho. Like Kuchiki taicho, Aizen taicho or Urahara taicho. That too with the Gentei Rein seal. How much reishi does he have?' Renji thought as Ichigo just smiled enjoying his companion's reaction.

"That's 6. 1 more than you in just 1 strike. Don't underestimate me, Abarai fuku taicho." Ichigo replied, sarcasm dripping in his last words.

Renji wasted no time getting back to work. He manoeuvred Zabimaru ahead towards the bunch of waiting Gillians. "**Hikotsu Taihō**." A dense red blast of concentrated reishi from Zabimaru's mouth was fired doing pretty much exactly what Ichigo accomplished with his last attack. Renji glanced towards Ichigo in a challenging manner.

"**Hado #63: Raikouhou**." A massive wave of yellow, electricity-like energy was fired. It was more concentrated than his previous attack. The beam pierced through the hollows and a second later, they disintegrated into nothingness. The count was reduced to 30 now, but both the shinigami were hiding one major disadvantage under their confident smirks. Their depleting reishis. They were almost at their limits and they had no means to remove the Gentei Rein either. With their reishis locked out, they were left with no options.

Renji then resorted to fight the Gillians in Zanjutsu trying to expend as less reiatsu as he can. But being relatively new to his Bankai, he ran out of gas pretty soon. He managed to take 6 more of those black barbaric hollows before panting in exhaustion.' If only I didn't go Bankai so soon. I tried to show off and now I might not be able to make it out alive because of it. Damn it.'

Ichigo, unlike Renji, continued using Kido. But he made sure he used only Hado and Bakudo under level 40 this time, trying to preserve as much reiatsu as possible. But continuous usage of both Hado and Bakudo back to back drained him quick enough. He managed to take out 7 more Gillians but there were still 12 left. 'I shouldn't have let Renji's taunts get to my head. That Raikouhou did a good number on my reishi level. Damn it.'

"I see you using your mouth more than your sword Kurosaki. What happened? Those two strapped to your hip are just for show? Or did you let them rust in there too much?" Renji taunted.

"With a nasty mouth like that, it's no wonder you can't use Kido well." Ichigo shot back. Renji stared at him for a second before both of them broke out into laughs. The students inside the barrier couldn't find any hilarity in the situation they were in. Both of their laughter stopped when all the hollows began to charge up a cero at once.

"So this is the end huh?"

"Looks that way."

"Well, we did our best but we just couldn't luck out on this." Renji spoke, looking at hollows. 'I have one more good shot of **Hikotsu Taiho** left. I can negate a couple of ceros at best.'

"We could've been good buddies had we survived this." Ichigo said. 'The state I'm in right now, I can't fend off that many ceros even with _that_. Damn.'

"You think?" Renji asked with genuine curiosity looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo just turned his head to face Renji and shrugged. "I can be wrong but...I'm usually right." Renji just shook his head in amusement.

'What a guy. This is such a shame.' he thought as he brought forth Zabimaru for his last attack.

'I misjudged him from our first encounter but, what a guy.' Ichigo thought.

When the ceros were fired, both Renji and Ichigo were blinded by the intensity of them, they could barely even sense what was going on around them. Renji, knowing it was going to be futile, fired a **Hikotsu Taiho** with everything he had. The red reishi bomb was consumed into the multiple cero blast causing no effect.

"**Bakudo #81: Danku.**"

* * *

**A/N: That's the 1st chapter fellas. Let me know your thoughts on this in the reviews. I know you guys have a lot of questions and doubts and I hope you do. Cause then I can be sure you guys are actually interested in this story and are enjoying it. The timeline will be explained in upcoming chapters. So I request you guys and gals have some patience. And the final agenda for today, pairing options I've come up with. **

**1\. Ichigo X Rukia. **

**2\. Ichigo X Orihime.**

**3\. Ichigo X Nanao.**

**4\. Ichigo X Lisa. **

**Vote for your favourite pairing. Ja na. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Man o Man, did I have fun writing this! A couple of things before you jump into the good stuff. I know I left with a cliffhanger in the last chapter. So it's common sense that I'd continue from there. Nope. I didn't. There's a small time skip between incidents happening at the start of this chapter and the cliffhanger. We're talking 5-6 hours at most. I just wanted to clear that up before you dive in. I'm sure you'll have more doubts once finish this chapter and I'll try to answer in the end note. Now JUMP IN!. **

* * *

The cold breezes which accompanied the nights of the Seireitei seemed as harsh as ever, as Kurosaki Ichigo was walking with his head low. The walls of the Seireitei, despite being constructed in a very complex maze structure did nothing to slow down the cold gusts, their howls ringing through Ichigo's ears being a proof of that. But Ichigo didn't feel chilly at that moment. In fact, his blood was rushing through his body like never before. His face was flushed with embarrassment and he couldn't bring his head up to look straight ahead. A single thought kept racing through his mind as he was escorted to the Squad 1 barracks.

'It would've been better if I died back there.'

3 shinigami from the Onmitsukidō lead the charge of the entourage followed by Ichigo alone in the 2nd row. He was followed by Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia in the 3rd row. The final row had 3 others from the Onmitsukidō as well. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia almost seemed like prisoners being escorted to the prison, except for any bindings.

Renji threw the occasional wary glances to the back of Ichigo but he avoided any sort of eye contact as much as possible. He had things of his own to deal with in his mind right now after seeing what he did a while ago. ' I think I'm gonna need some sake to get any sleep tonight.'

Rukia, unlike Renji, had her eyes transfixed on the back of Ichigo. She looked scared and curious at the same time. A chill ran up her spine at the faintest thought of what she witnessed back in the world of the living. She tried her best to erase the image from her mind but there was a small part in her brain which refused to let go of it. Her curiosity to learn the complete truth, because she knew there was more to what happened and the feeling of dread still coursing through acted as the two fundamental and opposing feelings which tore her mind asunder.

It was bad enough that Ichigo was weighed down by the guilt of what he did. He didn't need Rukia gawking at him like she saw a giant Menos grande. Oh wait, she did see a Menos grande and even then, she didn't bat a suspicious eye.

'Good to know she has her priorities straight.' Ichigo witticised within his mind as the squad 1 barracks came into view. 'Fuck. Aizen-taicho, Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san have always supported and guided me. They backed and defended me from the Sou-taicho all this while but I'm not sure even they can convince the stubborn geezer. I should've accepted Kyoraku taicho's offer to drink with him when I had the chance. Maybe he could've convinced the Sou-taicho to spare his drinking buddy.' Ichigo smiled at the last thought. 'Even my death is a joke now, not unlike my life in any way' he thought as he took a deep breath. 'Might as well do it to the fullest. After all, these will probably be my last breaths.'

As he was approaching the Head captain's office, he noticed the reiatsus of ... all the captains except for 1. The one captain he didn't expect would miss such an important meeting. Saying Ichigo had an eventful day would be an understatement. But this moment right here topped the list of all the unexpected things that he encountered today. When the doors in front of him opened, there was no sign of Urahara Kisuke anywhere in the meeting hall while the rest of the captains including the unusual presence of Kenpachi Zaraki stood in two rows facing each other with Yamamoto standing in the middle, clearly displaying his position and his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe stood behind him as ever.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi who in turn was looking at the orange-haired boy with apprehension visible in her golden eyes. He then turned to look at his captain, Aizen Sosuke. The man smiled and nodded a little, trying to provide some reassurance to Ichigo, but the latter didn't kid himself. He was grateful for Aizen trying to provide him with some encouragement but he saw the uneasiness behind the strained smile. It wasn't as natural or charismatic as it usually is.

'I really am in deep shit.'

Renji and Rukia weren't sure why exactly they both were summoned to attend this meeting as well. Sure, they get why the knowledge they possess about the incident that took place in the world of the living is crucial but they already told everything they witnessed to their respective captains already.

Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground which god knows how produced a deep booming sound, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "After listening to reports of 5th seat Kuchiki Rukia of Squad 13 and lieutenant Abarai Renji of Squad 6 from their respective captains Ukitake Jushiro and Kuchiki Byakuya, the central 46 has issued the orders to carry out a special trial for the defendant Kurosaki Ichigo for his crimes against the Gotei 13 and the Seireitei in the presence of the all the serving captains. The trial starts now." Yamamoto concluded with sovereignty.

"Crimes against the Gotei 13 and the Seireitei?! Are you kidding me?" Ichigo roared. He looked scandalised. His eyes were bulging out in disbelief. His jaw tightened and anger he never knew he possessed has gripped his whole body. He was being treated as some sort of criminal. He would accept his sentence, even if it's death penalty with grace but he's not gonna sit down and swallow if they are going shove false accusations down his throat. But that's not something recommended irrespective of who one might be or whatever their position is, no one speaks out against Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. That's the thumb rule in Seireitei unless you had a death wish. But Ichigo was far beyond that point. His death was confirmed at this stage, one way or the other. He might as well set a few things straight before his existence vanishes for good.

"SILENCE!" Roared Yamamoto, his eyes barely visible now, a sign of him getting upset. "You will not talk unless you're told you and even then, you will answer the questions posed. Nothing else. You fail to follow this, the trail will end instantly and you will be sentenced to die. Choose your words carefully, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Any reckless confidence that Ichigo had before has disappeared without a trace. The anger refused to die down but he put all his might into controlling it. He hated the position he was in. He was fuming with rage inside but also shaken to the very core by the man standing in front of him. Fear for his life never felt this real and intense to him. His fists clenched hard.

All the captains present threw him glances of pity. They knew the feeling of being at the receiving end of the head captain's wrath. The humbling feeling which makes you feel like an infant staring at a monster in their worst nightmares. They knew it all too well. No shinigami becomes a captain in the Gotei 13 without experiencing it.

"Pardon my intrusion Sou-taicho, but if you let me, I would like to speak on the behalf of Kurosaki-kun. He is my sub-ordinate after all." Aizen said as he stepped forward before Ichigo could melt completely under the gaze of the strongest shinigami ever. Yamamoto glanced towards Aizen who stood determined and fearless while being respectful.

"If you choose to involve yourself in this, keep in mind that even you will have to face the consequences of your actions should the judgement not favour the defendant Sosuke."

"I understand what you mean Sou-taicho," Aizen replied with a nod. "I would like to propose an idea. I suggest we allow Kurosaki-kun to explain his actions in his words. Let's then corroborate the facts we know from the reports given to us by Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san against Kurosaki-kun's testimony. This way, a more informed and precise judgement can be made."

"I second that." Yoruichi said, not surprising anyone. "Not that I don't trust Rukia's or Renji's words but I feel Ichigo should be given a chance to speak for himself."

Yamamoto kept his silence for a minute while evaluating his options. He made up his mind pretty quickly before speaking. "How many of the captains agree to Sosuke's proposal? I will grant it should there be a majority," he said as he scanned the room.

Ichigo's mind was racing as his life was hanging in a balance. He didn't like it that he had to prove his innocence while everyone present in the room, save for Renji and Rukia, knew he wasn't guilty. But his captain risked a great deal to provide him with this opportunity. So he will not be an ungrateful son of a bitch and prove his goddamn innocence. But the fact that the opportunity lies in the hands of captains vote was a plaguing thought.

He knew that he was on good terms or rather, had no issues with captains of maybe 5 or 6 squads at most and one of them was missing now. He needed 6 votes to get a majority out of the current 11. He had 2 confirmed votes but beyond that, he wasn't sure how many would stick their heads out for him. But what followed next had shocked him. Not just him but Yoruichi and Aizen as well. Only one hand was up in favour of accepting Aizen's proposal.

"Guess I'm the only who doesn't you to die so soon Ichigo," Zaraki said as a sinister smile was etched on his face. "Too bad my wish won't be fulfilled. You would've made a good opponent in a few years."

Any hope that Ichigo gained at his life drained away. All the efforts that Yoruichi and Aizen made to keep him alive were for nought. He slumped to his knees and kept his head low in defeat.

Hope is such a cruel thing. It's like the light at the end of an infinitely long tunnel. You can see it from the darkness but never truly reach the source. It can break even the strongest of wills and sharpest of minds in mere moments. Before the start of this meeting, Ichigo gave up on his life. Even though knowing he was innocent, the guilt of what happened and the undeniable fact that though not consciously, he was responsible for what happened weighed him down. The fear of life that Yamamoto induced in him and the resolution Yoruichi and Aizen displayed to save his life wanted him to live again, out of respect for their efforts if not for himself. But witnessing first hand how much his life was valued among the people he grew up with, the budding hope crashed down like a house of cards in the middle of a gale storm.

"Then it's decided. Kurosaki Ichigo will be prosecuted as it is-"

"I'm sorry Yama-ji but I think you've got the wrong Idea," Shunsui said as he tilted his Sugegasa straw hat up so that his eyes came into the view with his usual smug smile present. " I didn't vote for Aizen's proposal because I don't think Kurosaki Ichigo needs to explain his actions to us to be proven innocent. We all heard what happened in the world of the living. Though what happened happen through Ichigo, I don't think he's the one who's responsible. It's us, the captains of the Gotei 13."

Yamamoto raised his eyes a little in curiosity though it wasn't visible thanks to his overgrown eyebrows. If there's anyone who had any hope of getting away easy after messing with him, it was Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of 8th squad. Well, Ukitake Jushiro, the captain of 13th squad as well but the latter never misused that privilege. But it was a whole different ball game with Shunsui. He knew exactly where to push the old man's buttons so that he doesn't end up burnt to nothingness.

The other captains in the room diverted their attention from Yamamoto to Shunsui. Yoruichi and Aizen looked a little confused but there was a hint of optimism behind their daze. Rojuro Otoribashi, captain of the 3rd squad, Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4rth squad, Hirako Shinji, captain of the 5th squad, Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th squad, Aikawa Love, captain of the 7th squad, Mugamura Kensei, captain of 9th squad, and Jushiro Ukitake, all stared impassively as Shunsui spoke. Zaraki Kenpachi looked irked and bored but nonetheless, had his eyes glued to the unpopular romance novelist. Rukia and Renji looked absolutely clueless about what's happening but were paying rapt attention to see where things are heading.

Ichigo looked stupefied. His eyes wide, mouth open like a gasping fish out of water, sweat streaming down his cropped sideburns. He was dumbfounded by what was happening. His emotions were going through a rollercoaster ride. First, he was guilty because of what had happened. Then he felt betrayed when treated like a criminal. He was determined after seeing Yoruichi and Aizen's efforts. Felt broken when only one captain voted in his favour. Now, Shunsui was saying that he doesn't need to prove himself innocent at all. What kind of sick twisted prank was fate playing on him?

"You see Yama-Ji before we entered the meeting, all captains had a little backdoor meeting among ourselves. Of course, had Kenpachi-san arrived in time, he would've known what I was talking about. Since Yoruichi-san and Sosuke-san were with Kurosaki-kun in the holding cell, they couldn be part of it as well. But the rest of us discussed the events that occurred and the facts we know and guessed what this meeting would ultimately result in. So we drew a contingency plan in case our guess was right and unfortunately, it was. Though we didn't expect Sosuke-san's proposal, we did expect Ichigo-kun's future. I can say rest assured when I say this that I speak for all the captains present in this meeting hall, we find Kurosaki Ichigo innocent in the events that took place in the world of the living." Shunsui said with finality.

"We mean no disrespect Sensei, but we all knew Kurosaki-kun's situation right from the start. We knew the risks when Urahara-san explained it us 15 years ago and we decided to go along with it. If anyone is to be blamed for this mishap, then it should be us, the captains of the Gotei 13. Kurosaki-kun here didn't even attain his Shikai until a few hours ago. He didn't know the true nature of his Asauchi or himself for that matter. Isn't that unfair to judge him over something that he has no control or awareness over? Please sensei, try and reconsider your judgement on Kurosaki-kun." Jushiro spoke explaining the reason behind the captains' unanimous decision.

The other captains could not help but be impressed by Kyoraku and Ukitake. Both of them being Yamamoto's favorite pupils, knew the old man better than anyone else around here, save for a single exception. Shunsui was firm and resolute, an attribute that Yamamoto respected while Jushiro's delicate explanation made sure that he wouldn't take any offence at their defiance.

The embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. Despite his stern and steadfast personality, it is not to say he has no compassion and admiration. He patiently listened to his student's words and felt something he didn't for over 200 years. Pride. The last time he was proud was when Shunsui and Jushiro made captain. Now, the very two were standing in front of him, opposing his decision without a hint of fear or disrespect. He was proud that his students have come so far along that they were reminding him of the things that he taught them. Living with conviction and upholding your morals above everything else, even one's life. A part of him was ashamed to be in his position but it paled in comparison.

But he cannot show that in front of them. Nope. It would make Shunsui's antics even worse. It was hard enough now to not beat the hell out of him once in a while. He also had a reputation to maintain. The head captain of the Gotei 13 cannot be a sentimental fanatic. So he did the obvious thing.

" You two have time and again taken advantage of the leniency I offer. No more. You two need to be punished." Yamamoto said as he went to grab his Zanpakuto's handle.

"**Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku.**" Raising his palm to Yamamoto, Ichigo closed his hand into a fist and called forth the yellow energy, taking the form of a very thick rope, binding the upper body of the head captain. Though the head captain looked unperturbed, the rest of the Gotei 13 didn't share the same sentiment. Save for Shunsui, Jushiro and Aizen and Unohana everyone in the room including Yoruichi pounced on Ichigo with their Zanpakutos aimed at him. Yoruichi held Ichigo's head into the ground with an iron grip. Shunsui and Jushiro shared shocked looks, though the latter was more expressive than his lazy counterpart.

"What the hell are you thinking Ichigo? You really wanna die here?" Yoruichi yelled in rage and frustration. Here they were, 11 captains of the Gotei 13, sticking their heads out to save his life while he does random acts that ensured his death. Yelling, she could understand. But attacking Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni? It was unheard of. In a matter of split-second, Ichigo managed to turn everyone in his favour against him. Every captain suppressing him had the same expression. Incredulity. Only one question was running through everyone's mind. 'What the fuck was he thinking?'

Ichigo struggled and squirmed under the captains' constraint. But he managed to turn his head to the side to speak his mind. "It doesn't matter Yoruichi-san. My fate was decided long before this meeting began. There's no way the central 46 would let me live and the old man isn't gonna turn down their decision. Even though you all, Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san tried to reason, he's hell-bent on carrying his orders from above. The eventual result will be the same. But I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me. No more. Even if it means I'll be considered a traitor, I don't care." Ichigo declared even as he continued to struggle.

"Shut up you fool." Shinji yelled as he moved his hand to cover Ichigo's mouth. Shinji is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed despite his flippant and carefree attitude. But there are very few times that Shinji loses his cool. Now being one of those times. Over time, Shinji developed a liking towards the orange-haired teen. Ichigo's keen and sharp skills along with the placid and aloof attitude piqued his interest. He considered Ichigo to be one of the most genuine and brilliant personalities in the whole Seireitei. His little speech before just went onto solidify his notions about the teenager.

'He's still worried about Shunsui and Jushiro while being on the death row. Honestly, this kid...Why do the best ones do the most stupid things.' Shinji thought, remembering a certain blonde who could've joined the list. Yoruichi, Rojuro, Unohana, Love, Shunsui, Aizen, Zaraki and Jushiro thought along Shinji's line. Kensei and Byakuya only pitied Ichigo, thinking about how he wasted the opportunity presented to him.

"Release him," Yamamoto ordered as he casually broke free from the bindings with minimal effort. The captains stared at the old man for a second to confirm if they heard right. He just ordered to release the person who attacked him. His callous face showed he wasn't joking around. They slowly rose and got back into their positions rather hesitantly, all the while keeping their eyes on Ichigo for any further movement. Not to keep Yamamoto safe but for his own.

"Boy. You did a huge blunder when you tried to bind me with that Bakudo. You really thought a sixties level Bakudo without any incantation could restrict me, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni? You're stupider than I presumed you to be." The said person spoke while resealing his zanpakuto into his cane.

"I meant no disrespect _Sou-taicho, _but I had other priorities back there. I knew what I did would most probably be pointless but I couldn't just stand and watch while you tried to harm the people who were trying to protect me. I didn't have enough time to make a proper effort to restrict you, so I _apologize_, for my insolence." Ichigo replied in mock respect.

"That's enough 3rd seat Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen spoke in a steady but frightening tone accompanied by his rising reiatsu. "You will not speak another word against the Sou-taicho. If you do not comply with this order, I myself will report you to the central 46 and ensure the harshest of the punishments should you leave this room alive."

Ichigo was taken back at this sudden yet composed display of rage by his captain. He's never seen and never imagined such a side existed to the gentle captain.

"You really think you can bind me, boy?" Yamamoto said as if Aizen's actions were invisible to him.

All the captains started to worry for real now. They weren't sure but they couldn't risk it no matter what. Was the head captain of the Gotei 13 pissed? No one wanted to know. They could only imagine the repercussions of that.

"I apologize Sou-taicho. I take full responsibility for my subordinate's actions. Please-" Aizen said but stopped when Yamamoto raised his hand to stop him.

"Speak up boy. Do you?"

Ichigo was confused. What does he have to do now? Does he answer the head captain or stay quite complying Aizen's order? The standard protocol was to answer the head captain since he outranked Aizen but fuck protocol. He didn't want to disrespect Aizen no matter what. But he didn't want to piss off Yamamoto further any more either. He just stood his ground and looked back at Yamomoto with determination in his eyes.

"Follow me." Yamamoto said before disappearing in a flash. Ichigo Shunpo'd right behind the old man with the captains and the others following the lead albeit being totally clueless. Before long, everyone reached a wide expanse of empty land, a place from they could look over the entire Seirietei in a single glance. The Sokyoku hill.

The cold breezes returned along with the night sky and the open expanse. The captains' haoris were floating in the air as the wind blew all over the place. As everyone in the meeting room arrived on top of the hill, sensing the shift in the high density of the reishis, the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 rushed over to the site, ignorant of the circumstances and apprehensive of the future.

Since Chojiro Sasakibe and Abarai Renji, lieutenants of their respective squads were already in the meeting room, the new arrivals included Sui-Feng of the squad 2, Ichimaru Gin of squad 3, Kotetsu Isane of squad 4, Tosen Kaname of squad 5, Komamura Sajin of squad 7, Yadamaro Lisa of squad 8, Kuna Mashiro and Hisagi Shuhei of squad 9, Rangiku of squad 10, Kusajishi Yachiru of squad 11 and Hitsugaya Toshiro of squad 13.

The captains looked at their lieutenants at their arrival and they didn't look pleased. Things were escalated enough as it is. The involvement of the lieutenants in what was supposed to be a captains meeting is not only unprecedented but also detrimental in this case. The lieutenants were known to be notorious gossipers. The captains themselves had no clue what was about to happen but were sure it was nothing good. Rumours about what happened on the Sokyoku hill spreading first thing in the morning isn't what they need right now.

"Who told you people could be here?" Byakuya asked, in his usual apathetic manner. Being the youngest of the current Gotei 13 captains made no difference to him. He was as predominant as any of the others if not more.

"We sensed everyone move and thought there might be trouble." Hitsugaya was quick to reply, a huge mistake on his part if asked Renji.

"And you thought the fuku-Taichos are capable of handling something that the Taichos and the Sou-Taicho of Gotei 13 can't?" Byakuya shot with indifference dripping in his voice. Some might say he looked irritated but those who know him knew that he wasn't. He looked far worse when he's irritated for real.

"That's... not what ...I-" Toshiro tried to explain himself but was cut off.

"Leave." Byakuya said as turned to face Renji and Rukia behind him. "You two as well. This doesn't involve you both anymore. Speak of anything that happened in the meeting and you will be treated as traitors."

"Let them stay. Truthful gossip is better than baseless rumours." Yamamoto said, clearly getting why Byakuya ordered them to leave. The lieutenants looked embarrassed at the head captain's straight forward accusation, which was true if their reaction is anything to go by.

"But Sou-taicho, are you sure?" Sasakibe asked from behind the older man.

"Are you doubting my decision Chojiro?"

"Of course not Sou-taicho." He replied with an apologetic bow.

"Hmmm. I suggest you join the other lieutenants."

"Hai," Chojiro said before disappearing in a flash.

"Step ahead boy."

Ichigo did as told as he took a few steps forward from the group of captains. Everyone was dead silent, watching intensely what was about to happen. Though a confrontation was the only logical answer everyone came up with, the notion of head captain fighting a mere 3rd seat sounded ridiculous.

"I'll give you one chance boy. Try your best to bind me. Use whatever means you seem necessary, I don't care. One shot is all you get. You said you didn't have enough time back there, now I'm giving you that. Remember, intentions alone don't matter. You must be able to back them up. If you can't, you're a failure. You're nothing more than a delusional dreamer. One shot." Yamamoto said as he stood his ground.

Audible gasps erupted from the lieutenants' group with Matsumoto's being the most noticeable. She didn't have a clue what was happening. She didn't even know that Ichigo was under trial. All she knew was a captain's meeting was called at this ungodly hour and she had to wake up to be a responsible lieutenant. When she sensed the shift in captains' reishis, she like every other of her peers rushed here. Now she learns that her sub-ordinate is going up against the head captain of the Gotei 13.

Ichigo was considered a prodigy since he could talk. He possessed an unusually high amount of reishi. He mastered to control that ocean of reishi to a point where he can mask it as good as captain worth his salt. His prowess in Kido was unparalleled in the Shin'O academy. He graduated in a record 2 years, with the second place being 3 and a half. He was handpicked by Aizen straight out of the academy and was given the 5th seat based on his abilities. It didn't take long from that to rise another 2 ranks. Technically speaking, he is as good as if not better than most of the lieutenants in the Gotei 13 with reiatsu levels comparable to that of strongest of the current captains.

But it's still a horror inducing thought to fight the head captain. The man remained undefeated for 1000 years. It is said that his zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka has the strongest offence in the Seireitei. No one can say they witnessed the wrath of Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni and stayed alive.

Ichigo took a deep breath after listening to Yamamoto's words. 'What he said is true. Intentions alone don't matter. I need strength to back up my words. I know I have it. I just need to put it out. I need to stretch my limits and go beyond them to do that. Everyone back tried to help me even though I'm not connected to them in any manner. They believed in me. Now, I'm going to prove them right.' Ichigo thought. His chocolate brown eyes turned pale with a blue aura as his reiatsu started to build up. Soon, his reiatsu raised to such levels that it was visible in the form of transparent blue flames. He raised his right hand facing his palm towards Yamamoto. He used his left to reinforce the right.

"Come forth roots of the world tree, one which unites the three worlds. Rise up Tartarus, the eternal prison of darkness. Yield to me Chronos, letting time dance to my tunes. Bodhi's prayer, Prometheus's decent, Titan's stampede. Writhe and wrangle, let chaos be your salvation. Your own screams will bring upon the eternal damnation. **Bakudo#95: Eien no Mokusei Keimusho. **

As soon as the words started to come out of Ichigo's mouth, Yamamoto's eyebrows raised high, showing his shock filled eyes. Unohana had a disturbed look on her face realising what Ichigo's incantation was for. Apart from them both, there was only one person who realised which Kido's incantation that was. When people heard the number 95, only then did they realise the impact of the Binding spell Ichigo was casting but it was too late by then.

When Ichigo finished his incantation, the ground started to shake. Large bones protruded from beneath where Yamamoto was standing to form a cage around him. Large tree roots followed that and wrapped around the bones, covering them and leaving no gaps in between. Finally, an ethereal black cloak enveloped around the bone and wooden prison, leaving nothing to be seen beyond it.

Ichigo observed everything that happened. He saw this spell just recently but never thought he'd use it so soon. This was his first time even chanting the incantation out loud and for some reason, it felt sickening to say it. He was panting heavily by the time it was complete. The place where Yamamoto stood was radiating reiatsu.

Otoribashi Rojuro and Aikawa Love stared at the black ball which contained the head captain.' So much reiatsu' Rojuro thought, feeling the immense pressure which was being suppressed inside. 'Honestly, the potential this kid has is kinda scary.' Aikawa noted.

Kyoraku and Ukitake just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 'The Old man had to put on a show. I'm honestly starting to doubt if he ever intended to convict Ichigo-kun.' Shunsui thought.

'This whole thing was just a charade to prove the value of Kurosaki-san. You're as cunning as ever Sensei.' Ukitake concluded with a smile.

'This kid can throw a high 90's Kido? I think I understand why everyone else wanted him alive.' Kensei thought.

'He had to show off. Now he's panting like a dog.' Shinji noticed how tired Ichigo looked after that spell. Even standing straight after using such high-level Kido is a feat on its own. Byakuya looked as stoic as ever but internally, the impression he had on Ichigo as a shinigami just went a few steps higher.

Zaraki's usual sinister smile was wider than ever. Yachiru was already on his shoulder and noticed how happy he looked. "Did you see that Yachiru? That's a fucking good amount of reiatsu that kid has got. He'd make a worthwhile match, don't you think?"

Yachiru could only nod furiously with an innocent smile. But the ominous intentions behind that smile weren't visible to anyone.

The lieutenants had their jaws slack.

'Unbelievable'

'No way.'

'Am I dreaming?'

'This must be some kind of illusion.'

Those were just some of the thoughts running through their heads. Sasakibe looked the most composed out of them all, with just his eyes wide as saucers. Renji and Rangiku were among the first to regain their composure. Maybe because they've already seen Ichigo do some insane feats beyond that of a 3rd seat or a lieutenant but nothing like this before. Sui-Feng's first reaction to fake disinterest and pass it off as nothing exceptional. Isane looked like she could faint any moment, worried as hell about god knows what now. Komamura's reaction was hidden due to his large slitted bucket helmet.

'That was hot.' Lisa thought while her face remained flat as a chessboard.

The co lieutenants of squad 9, Mashiro stared at Ichigo with a tilted head while Hisagi was still shocked and trying to recover.

Toshiro eyed Ichigo carefully. Like Ichigo, Toshiro too was hailed a prodigy. Probably the youngest shinigami in history of Gotei 13 to be named as a lieutenant, he was quite happy with his progress but his appetite for growth not receding at all. That was until a minute ago. Whatever he achieved so far felt tiny and insignificant after witnessing Ichigo's deed. He wasn't jealous. He was just frustrated with himself for not noticing someone was advancing at a rapid pace while he was falling behind. 'Ranks means shit to me now. He's the one I need to catch up to.' Hitsugaya thought, looking at a heaving Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, the gentlest of touches he ever experienced. He turned his head back to look at a concerned-looking Unohana, something that rarely happens.

"Kurosaki-san. May I ask where you learned that spell?" She enquired, not trying to be forceful at all.

'That's what she's concerned about?' Ichigo thought but decided to answer her question without too much delay. He wasn't sure how everyone was reacting to him going up against the head captain. If possible, he didn't want to make things any worse than they already are.

"Uh...I found it in one of the records in Daireishokairō while helping Aizen-Taicho with some research."

"Did Aizen-Taicho specifically ask to go through any records?"

"He gave me access to a section of records and asked me to go through it. That's when I saw that. Why? Is there a problem Unohana-Taicho?"

Unohana took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid so Kurosaki-san. The spell you just used is a forbidden one. Any records relating to it are sealed off and shouldn't be accessed without Sou-Taicho's and Central 46 approval. And I'm sure that no such mandate was passed in the recent years. You committed treason by accessing those records Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo's head started to feel light. For a brief moment, the world spun around him before he put his soul into regaining his poise. 'Calm down Ichigo. Calm down. It must be a misunderstanding. Just like it was before. You did nothing wrong. Heh. Aizen-Taicho isn't capable of doing such a mistake.' He kept telling himself in an effort to convince himself while somewhere in the back of his head, a voice was screaming that he was being in denial.

He knew Unohana Retsu as nothing more than as captain of squad 4, an exceptional medic with a gentle personality who for some reason was feared by captains as well. But one thing he could say was she wasn't the type of person who would throw accusations around easily unless she had a solid reason to. The woman barely talked and when she did, most of the time, she spoke reassuring stuff. Not baseless allegations.

"But that's not the biggest problem here Kurosaki-san." Unohana continued which brought Ichigo out of his musings.

'It's not? What's bigger than my life hanging in balance?' Ichigo thought when Unohana cleared his doubt.

"You potentially put the Sou-Taicho's life in danger Kurosaki-san. He could be dead as we speak."

* * *

**E/N: That's chapter 2. Another cliffhanger. I know, it's getting out of hand now. I promise no more cliffhangers in the upcoming chapters. So I want to explain three things. 1. I referred to Shunsui once as an unpopular romance novelist because he writes a romance novel which didn't fare well in the Seireitei Tsushin. Second is the Bakudo#95. Is there something like that shown in canon? Nope. I'm sure there is a Bakudo #95 but it was never shown. So I basically envisioned my own version of a high level Bakudo and depicted it. Copyrights are underway Tite Kubo. Third, the current captains of Gotei 13 are different from canon at this point of time in the timeline. Reason? It'll be in the upcoming chapters. **

**Also, the response to the first chapter was freaking amazing. The pairings are still in play. I received 3 votes for Nanao who's in the lead. Lisa and Orihime each received 2 votes. Rukia received 1 vote which unfortunately means a goodbye. Keep voting guys. I'll close the polls to pairings soon. Maybe a couple of chapters at most. So make sure you're favourite girl grabs the top spot. P.S: I personally prefer Nanao-chan as well. ;). Have a good day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there peeps. I hope everyone's fine given the current situation around the world. Hopefully, this will be over soon. We don't want the return of bleach delayed any further because of this ;). Just kidding. That shouldn't be our top priority now. Let's get down to business now. First of all, I apologize for yet another delayed update. I know I promised more frequent updates but...I honestly have no excuse other than life. Yup. Second, I made a change in the first chapter, a minor one. I just had to remove a couple of sentences which won't affect the plot of the chapter in any way. I had to remove it because I realized how fucked up the aspect of time in the Bleachverse is. Lastly, this chapter doesn't pick off from where I left chapter 2. Read it to find out. Check the endnotes if you still feel confused. Dive in!**

"Bleach"- Speech.

'Bleach'- Thoughts

_"Bleach"/'Bleach'- Flashback_

**"Bleach"- **Attacks.

* * *

Yoruichi had her hands folded under her bosom which just further accentuated the already well-endowed bust she possessed. But one look at her face and their arousal would be least of their concerns. She looked like she would erupt even with the slightest of the nudge to her rising temper. He needed to choose his words carefully. Not just him. He was glad that even Urahara was here and god knows the blonde man needed to learn restraint with his words, especially with Yoruichi. Thanks to that, maybe the dark-skinned bombshell might explode on Kisuke instead of ripping him apart. 'Great. Now I'm wishing to pit my caretakers from childhood against each. Mama would be proud of you boy' Ichigo thought, mentally scolding himself for it. 'This is so fucked up. Dammit!'

"Speak up Ichigo. Defend yourself. Say what you have to save that shameless butt of yours from this shit storm cuz I'm sure as hell that Yamamoto Sou-taicho won't be this patient to listen to your story. He'll just barbeque your ass straight into the Shin'ōchikadaikangoku." Yoruichi snarled.

"No need to scare him more than he already is Yoruichi-san, don't you think?" Kisuke sheepishly chimed in. But a death glare by her immediately shot his protests down.

Ichigo sighed internally. 'Looks like even Urahara-san can't save me now.' He shook his head in annoyance. Not at Yoruichi or the situation he's in but at himself. When did he start seeking help from others instead of standing up for himself?

"I apologize for what happened in the human world. It was unintentional and I most definitely didn't expect that to happen. But I'm not gonna make any excuses for myself. I will take full responsibility for what happened and face any punishment deemed necessary." Ichigo blurted out. He usually never blurts anything out. He speaks. But this time, it was different. He was ashamed and probably for the time in a few years, he was nervous. The last time he was this nervous was before his first meeting Aizen.

"Apologize? Responsibility? I don't think you any idea of the gravity of the situation here Ichigo? People could've died. Your actions not only put Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san and the students at risk, but you could've also harmed the humans around. The very people you are supposed to protect." Yoruichi lashed out. Her chest was heaving in and out from the breathlessness. She looked furious and outraged. But most of all, Ichigo saw the disappointment in her golden eyes.

He just hung his head low in shame. He could understand her frustration, her anger and her disappointment. He let her down. He let Urahara down. But the blonde didn't say a word to reprimand him. In fact, he actively tried to save Ichigo from Yoruichi's infamous wrath. It frustrated Ichigo in a way. He knew he screwed up and he was ready to take on anything. But why was Kisuke not condoning what he did? He appreciated Urahara's support but he just didn't understand why he was being supported.

Kisuke watched Ichigo's reactions to Yoruichi's words. He observed the change in the orange-haired teen's demeanour shift from determined to confused. He understood why Yoruichi was so upset. She was the one who looked after Ichigo the most during the latter's earlier days. She was like a mother figure or a responsible older sister in a way. She had many expectations from the boy and Ichigo's genius and exploits throughout his adolescence did no good to lower them either. All it took was one blunder to for her to go from a proud mama to a prowling tiger on the hunt. And why was he constantly comparing Yoruichi to a mother figure? Was it because of her big and possibly supple... 'Now's not the time for that Kisuke' he mentally slapped himself back to the more pressing issue here.

"Ichigo, look up. Tell us what exactly happened. What, when, how, why, all of it. Ok? Be precise about it as well. Throw me a bone here now, will you?"

Urahara's words kind of surprised Ichigo. Everyone knew what happened. Well, everyone who needed to know knew that. The rest of the Seireitei was blissfully unaware of it. But no one bothered to ask him why it happened. Well, they knew why it happened, from a technical standpoint. He fucked up. End of story. But no one bothered to ask him why he fucked up. What exactly led to him to fuck up so bad. Everyone was just happy to know who to blame for it and be done with it.

But Kisuke was different. He always knew that. He was different from the rest, including Yoruichi. Yoruichi had a tendency to give in to her emotions some times which spells trouble in the upper casing. But Kisuke was always objective towards him. Not that he didn't care or their relationship isn't an emotional one but Ichigo noticed he would always get a benefit of the doubt from him. This time, he didn't try to question or understand it. He didn't want to insult Kisuke by asking why he bothered when no one else did. Kisuke always sees things and does stuff that nobody else would or could.

"It starts with me staring certain death in the face." Ichigo started.

* * *

_Back in the human world_

_**"Bakudo #81: Danku"** _

_Ichigo cast a Danku without any incantation with the last of his reiatsu expending into the barrier. He knew it was a futile effort since he was certain that the barrier won't have enough reishi for a perfect Danku. It was pretty unstable and would most likely delay the ceros for a couple of seconds at best. He wasn't counting on it to save his life. They needed a miracle to get out of here alive. _

_As if the heavens just agreed with him, a huge thick wall of ice rose up just before his barrier collapsed. The ceros didn't move an inch forward and dissipated into the air along with the wall at contact with a huge blast. The sparkling ice crystals showered all over the place making for a majestic view in the dark night. Had it not been for the Gillians still lurking around, Ichigo would've taken a moment to appreciate the surroundings. Unfortunate for him, he wasn't blessed with that luxury. Even the heavens could grant him only so many wishes. _

_He cleared his eyes to see a short, petite girl in the standard shihakusho standing in front of him with her back towards him. She had black hair and a pale lilac coloured Zanpakuto which caught his attention. He had to agree that that was the most beautiful looking sword he ever laid his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of it for a while. It looked divine, radiating in the dark night. Maybe it was symbolising how it was the shining ray of hope for them to leave this place alive. _

_"R-Rukia?" Renji stuttered in disbelief. He never imagined he would run into Kuchiki Rukia of all people, after so long, here in the human world, while he was on his butt looking a pathetic wimp. He didn't know whether to thank or curse his luck for this fateful encounter. 'I wish I was rather dead than being seen by her in such a pitiful state.' he thought. _

_"Are you planning on gaping with your ass stuck to the floor until you swallow the gillians whole Renji?" Rukia spoke as she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder towards Renji. _

_'Tch. She's as cocky as ever if not more. I'm gonna kick her ass.' Renji thought as he tried to get up. But the exhaustion has really got to him and he barely managed to support himself on one knee with the help of his sword. 'Maybe not today. I don't think Zabimaru can be released anytime soon either. Going Bankai really had its toll on both of us. I still need to train more to perfect it.' _

_Rukia shifted her gaze towards Ichigo. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo of Aizen taicho's squad, correct?" She inquired, going stoic in a flash. _

_Ichigo just nodded in response. He didn't want to waste any energy in small talk now. The enemy is still at large after all. _

_"Imagine a fuku-taicho and a 3rd seat who is hailed as a prodigy throughout the Seireitei grovelling on the floor. That wouldn't make a good impression on the Gotei 13. In front of Shino academy students no less. Great way to set an example, you guys." Rukia said facing the gillians who were still processing the fact of a newcomer entering the battle fray. _

_That statement really has gotten to Ichigo and Renji because both of them were up on their feet, standing firm, blood coursing their veins more than normal, completely charged up and right up in Rukia's face. _

_"What the heck did you just say, you chibi?" Ichigo yelled with his forehead almost smashing Rukia._

_"I'm gonna kick your ass Rukia. I don't care if I use every bit of my being to do that. Hollows be damned." Renji was spewing flames while he said that. _

_"Good. If you have enough to yell at me, then you can provide me with support to finish them off. Let's show those poor kids what a seated officer is capable of, alright?" Rukia said as she just diverted her attention back to the gillians. _

_"You don't need to tell me twice, Rukia. I'm a fuku-taicho for a reason ya' know." Renji said he gripped his Zanpakuto in it's sealed form. 'I need to do this without Zabimaru. I'll show those brats what it takes to reach the level of a fuku-taicho.'_

_"You stole the words right out of my mouth chibi. Renji and I will cover the flanks while you take care of the bulk in the middle. We don't have any reiatsu to expend so we can only support you using zanjutsu." Ichigo said he unsheathed his Zankaputo. It was a typical katana with a steel blade and a black hilt and blood-red rhombus markings on them. Renji watched Ichigo hold his sword and was marvelled how good Ichigo's form was. It was as good as a captain's. Not any captain's. It was as good as Kuchiki Byakuya himself. The angle, the grip, the positioning, everything was exactly as the textbook dictated. He looked like a master swordsman, a guy who practised with it for centuries. 'Why the hell does this guy doesn't use his sword more? I can tell just by looking at his stance that he's confident in his abilities with it. Then why?' Renji contemplated before getting ready to charge at the giant hollows in front of him. _

_Even Rukia had notice Ichigo and to say she was awed would be a total understatement. She knew zanjutsu was one of the areas she could improve her skills but her short and petite frame made it rather difficult to handle her zanpakuto as easily as a master swordsmen. Heck, even Renji was better at zanjutsu than her and she still wonders how did a blockhead like him become a fuku-taicho. The whole frame of Ichigo standing tall and holding his sword in front of him reminded her of one person. 'Byakuya nee-sama,' she wondered internally. Something Ichigo said before suddenly struck her. "Don't call me a chibi you jerk." _

_Ichigo just smirked and charged ahead without a word to take care of things on the left flank. Renji followed Ichigo's actions and went straight for the right flank. The gillians saw this and started to prepare for a counter-attack. But Ichigo and Renji were too fast for them. With the little bit of reiatsu they recovered from the tiny recess, they Shunpo'd their way through the hollows, ripping a couple of them each in their charge. _

_Rukia used this opportunity to close the deal on this whole thing. "_**_Sode no Shirayuki: Tsugi no mai, Hakuren._**_" Rukia called out the name of the dance and punctured the ground once, creating a large ice circle. She then went onto puncture the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. Ice particles began to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground and she took a battle stance to finish off her move. The particles built up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki were released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash-froze everything it came in contact with and encased the hollows in ice. _

_Renji and Ichigo just stared at Rukia almost gaping in disbelief. 'She finished it in one move.' Both thought incredulously at the scale of that attack while being in Shikai state. But Renji's disbelief disappeared and smirked. 'She's grown stronger.' he thought with a shake of his head. Ichigo just smiled and thanked the heavens that his fellow 3rd seat from squad 13 came to their rescue. They gathered around the barrier Ichigo set up to protect the students. It was slowly starting to fade and there were tiny cracks here there, indicating Ichigo's almost depleted level of reishi. With a snap of his fingers, he released the barrier. _

_There a collective sigh of relief from the students when the confining barrier was released. Worried glances were roaming all the over the place among them. Some just gave appreciative smiles while the majority of them flocked towards Ichigo, especially the girls. The guys split themselves among two groups and headed for Renji and Rukia. _

_Ichigo was overwhelmed by the appreciation he was receiving but it soon turned into annoyance when a couple of girls openly started to flirt with him. He tried to suppress his annoyance under the pretences of a sheepish smile but it was becoming rather difficult for him to dodge their advances. _

_Rukia was in a similar place, except the guys were hitting on her with the cool dude acts. One of them went as far taking her right hand to kiss on it only to be denied by the fingerless white tekkō gloves. But she seemed more confused by the flirting rather than being annoyed. Like she didn't understand why these guys were trying so hard to capture her attention. _

_Renji looked pissed. He wasn't sure which reason pissed him off more. Was it the fact that Ichigo had women flocking to him while he was surrounded by the lame dudes who were arguing whether his Bankai was a mummy dragon or an undead snake? Or was it that Rukia was being hit on?'_

_Ichigo and Rukia finally managed to brush off the admirers and headed towards a scowling Renji. "I already notified the soul society. Reinforcements to escort these students and you two back should be here soon." Rukia stated. _

_"We don't need anyone to escort us back. We can take care of it by ourselves." Ichigo grumbled feeling looked down upon. He didn't need anyone to babysit his ass back to the Seireitei. _

_"What about you? Are you not heading back with us?" Renji asked, looking worried. _

_Rukia shook her head in response. "I was given instructions to investigate this case. It's not a simple coincidence for so many menos grande level hollows to lurk around in the human world." _

_"Rukia, you shouldn't be doing this alone. This is dangerous. We barely managed to survive here. Who knows what will happen if you follow this trail now?" Renji said, the level of concern clearly rising. _

_"You can't tell me what to do and what not to Abarai. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs to be protected. I'm a proud member of Gotei 13 and the noble Kuchiki clan. I can take care of myself." Rukia shot back. _

_Renji clicked his tongue in annoyance. 'There it is again. The thing that drove us apart. The Kuchiki pride crap. Fuck this. If she wants to play the hero, fine.' Renji thought and started walking past her without a word, his face contorted in anger. Rukia was miffed by his attitude by decided to talk with the students instead. Ichigo just observed the exchange silently with raised eyebrows. 'These two seriously need to fuck' he thought with a glint of amusement in his eyes. _

_He suddenly froze in his tracks. His eyes widened, his hands quivering, legs weak and sweating cold. Similar was the case with Renji and Rukia although the same can't be said for students. They were on the ground, gasping for breath. Some managed to stay on their hands and knees while some were flat on the concrete, near comatose, sweating profusely. _

_The 3 full-pledged shinigami turned their heads towards the source of the reiatsu which put them in such a state. They couldn't clearly make out who or what it was, being so up in the air but they noticed it was gradually approaching. As the distance between them closed, the reiatsu intensified. The already exhausted Ichigo and Renji were struggling to stand their ground. Rukia was fairing better but she knew a confrontation isn't going to work in their favour. _

_The speed of descent suddenly increased and before anyone could react, Ichigo was dealt a nasty punch to his gut. He flew back and crashed into the nearby building at the impact. His shihakusho had a huge hole in the centre with a serious bruise on his torso right below his left ribs. _

_"Hi there. Looking for me?" A voice came above Renji. He was shocked to know the presence of their attacker changed. He didn't even notice when that happened. He saw a person with shoulder-length pink hair, bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines of missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. He had a long shirt that covered his entire torso up to the top of his neck and white gloves. He had three stripes on his shirt, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wore the regular pants with a slight length taken away. His face was the only part of his body that's exposed. _

_'Who is he? A hu-' before he could finish his thought, he was kicked in the face, which sent him flying. The attacker had a nefarious grin on his face watching Renji bleed from his nose and mouth. He immediately disappeared from his place when Rukia tried to sneak up on him and slash him from behind. Rukia's eyes immediately landed on where he was. 'He's fast.' _

_"Who are you?" Rukia questioned him, standing her ground. She was ready to fight him but knew it was would be fruitless. The guy clearly has reiatsu levels comparable to that of a captain. _

_"Me? I'm Szayelaporro Granz, the Octava Espada." He said with an amused smile. _

_'Espada? Who are they?' Rukia thought. _

_Granz just smirked wider at Rukia's confusion. "I suppose you don't know about us? Well, they do say ignorance is bliss. In your case, it's a blissful death." He chuckled while trying to suppress it with his hand._

* * *

_The communications department in the Seireitei was in a disarray. People were running around trying to make sense of the information they just received. The sudden spike in the reiatsu readings from Karakura town threw the whole department off balance. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was trying to figure out what caused such a steep growth. 'This is abnormal. Not inexplainable but definitely not something arbitrary. Interesting.' he mused. _

_"Akon, summon him here. He needs to be aware of this right now." _

_"Sir?" said a tall man with short, spiky black hair with a distinguished hairline running through it. He had three small horns protruding from his forehead. He wore a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. _

_"Our delightful taicho of course." Mayuri replied, understanding Akon's confusion, sarcasm dripping in his words. _

_"I tried sending a Jigokucho but apparently, he's not anywhere in the Seireitei." Akon replied. _

_'HE DID NOT!' Mayuri groaned internally._

* * *

"The next thing I know, I was standing over him with my sword over his neck. That's when you came by and stopped me from killing Renji." Ichigo said with finality and sighed. Shame was written all over his face, his ears flush in embarrassment.

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged worried looks but the latter looked more stoic. He gave Ichigo a minute before posing the next question. " Are you saying you don't remember anything that happened between his appearance and mine?" His tone was more inquisitorial than what Ichigo liked.

"You think I'm trying to avoid the consequences by lying?" Ichigo hissed with his teeth bared out like an animal on a hunt.

"ICHIGO!" Yoruichi lashed out, gaining a blanched look from the said boy. "Watch what you're saying and who you're saying it to. You should know better by now just how much Kisuke cares about you."

"It's alright Yoruichi-san. I'm not hurt that Kurosaki-kun here got angry. I was actually counting on him to react as such." Urahara said smiling towards Ichigo.

'Why? Why? Why? Why is Urahara-san so...kind? Why doesn't he shout in return? Why doesn't he reprimand me? Why doesn't he not give a shit about me? Why?' Ichigo thought with a baffled face. He couldn't understand how a person could smile back when he was lashed out at. But before he could respond, a Jigokucho came flying into the room.

Yoruichi extended her hand towards it and it landed on her index finger. Yoruichi seemed to receive the message before her eyes squinted in suspicion. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed before turning her head to look at Urahara. "We are being summoned to a captain's meeting. Just the two of us."

Urahara's face remained stern, his grey eyes lost in thought for a moment before he forced himself to smile at Ichigo. "Well, Kurosaki-kun, it's time we head out there now. As far as I can tell, you won't be in much trouble. When you're summoned to the meeting, just tell them what you told me. And remember, none of this is your fault."

* * *

The squad 1 barracks, a usually quiet place was eerily silent now. As Kisuke and Yoruichi walked through the wooden corridors that lead to hall, the latter could feel the tension that hung in the air. Not something she liked in the current scenario. She was being weirdly apprehensive about everything from the moment the Jigokucho touched her. Something very similar to the one when she enters a battlefield against a formidable enemy. ' Why does it feel like I'm going up an enemy when I'm just going to a meeting with my fellow captains?' She didn't know. She didn't try to figure it out now, right before such an important meeting. She also didn't understand why Ichigo wasn't summoned. But she decided against thinking too much about it. She trusted the Gotei 13 to judge this appropriately.

When she entered the meeting hall, she found all the captains lined up in their usual places, except for Zaraki. She wasn't surprised. He usually skips or makes an appearance right before the end of these meetings. She silently headed towards her place while nodding her head in greetings towards the other captains.

Kisuke, on the other hand, seemed a lot less anxious with a cheeky smile on his face. " Good morning my fellow captains." He greeted. All the captains except for Shunsui and Ukitake glared at him for his aloof attitude in such a situation. Ukitake suppressed a smile and tried to look reprimanding but failed while Shunsui had an amused smile.

"I thought you'd take this more seriously, Kisuke-san."

"I am serious about this Kyoraku-taicho. I sensed the tension in the air and wanted to start off on a lighter note before things start to get heavy around here." Urahara replied to Shunsui.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto roared. Well, not so much as roared but spoke. His deep voice and his seriousness about the issue on hand made it sound like that. Nevertheless, it had the desired effect. Silence reigned the room for a couple of moments before he spoke again.

"We are here to discuss the disturbances in the living world caused by Kurosaki Ichigo, 3rd seat of the Squad 10."

'Disturbances? More like an uproar.' Most of the captains sweat-dropped internally but knew better than to speak up.

"If I may interject Sou-taicho, I want to talk to everyone present here before a ruling is made over Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said as he stepped forward.

Everyone screamed internally at his stupidity to cut off the head captain of Gotei 13. The title aside, the person holding the seat was more to be feared. It can be argued that the man himself made the title scarier than it's actually supposed to be.

Yamamoto stared at Urahara through his squinted eyes before nodding his head in approval. Urahara bowed in appreciation in response.

"As everyone here might already know, Kurosaki Ichigo is being accused of attacking members of Gotei 13, namely Kuchiki Rukia-san of squad 13 and Abarai Renji-san of squad 6 in the living world a few hours ago. By the reports of both the victims, I don't think I have to mention what's the most disturbing thing about the whole incident. Kurosaki-kun donning a hollow mask during that attack. But I want to address another thing before that. The sudden appearance of the Arrancar."

* * *

At the same time, in a laboratory situated inside Las Noches was a profusely bleeding Szayelaporro Granz tending to his wounds. He staggered towards a rack and pulled out a vile filled to the brim with a dark blue liquid. He gulped the contents before they slipped out of his wobbling hands. He gasped and crashed onto the nearest chair unceremoniously, trying to get a grip on his life force before it abandoned him for good.

He knew his feelings and his rationale were at an impasse. His brain kept telling him that his feelings were only hindering his progress of recovery. He needed to take deep breathes and relax, allow his body to return to normalcy. He needs to rest, to sleep, to allow his brain to focus on repairing its container and nothing else. But his feelings didn't allow that. He couldn't relax. He couldn't sleep, breath and focus on himself. All his thoughts were focused on his excruciating revenge for one Kurosaki Ichigo.

'That bastard of an anomaly. He's no Visored. He's a freaking monster.' The mere thought of him made blood gush through his body which didn't help since he was sporting a huge deep gash on his torso, right from collarbone to his navel. "Ahhh! Fuck! Fuck!" Granz cursed in agony.

"Looks like you got more than what you bargained for huh?!"

Granz glared at the unannounced newcomer. It was common knowledge that Szayelaporro Granz had no love for his fellow Espada regardless of their strength or personality. People, in general, didn't really interest him unless they were deemed worthy as his research subjects. Since the Espada didn't fit into that, he had no viable reason to. But the person who disrupted his isolation was a different story. He annoyed Granz and ticked off all the wrong boxes. Be it the cocky and condescending attitude of his, or the sarcasm he displayed in place of the former two were just icing on the cake which is his personality.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" Granz hissed. In pain or displeasure was lost on the blue-haired Arrancar since his attention was on the bleeding wound of his peer. Well, calling Szayelaporro Granz his peer would be an insult if you asked him.

"Came down here to wish you a speedy recovery is all," Grimmjow said while he openly grinned with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

There it was, the sarcasm. It irked him to no extent. Maybe he should use Grimmjow as his test subject for the revenge he's planning on Ichigo. Nope. Ichigo was a special case. His revenge needs to be one of a kind, even if it means no prior experimentations. Kurosaki Ichigo was the only iteration he needed to perform to create the most harrowing vengeance in the history of man, soul or hollow kind. But for that to happen, he needed to think and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was only in the way.

"Get lost." Granz barked.

"You know, for someone who begged Aizen-sama to be the one to size up that brat, you're in a pretty bad state. He's gonna be disappointed."

Every word that left Grimmjow's mouth was an arrow towards Granz's pride and the former knew it. He was enjoying it. Revelling in fact that he was able to do that. Grimmjow never likes taking orders from anyone, Aizen being the only one who's orders he followed as begrudgingly as he might. But he jumped first chance he got when Ulquiorra asked someone to inform Granz to meet him as soon as possible. It allowed him to gloat at the wounded puppy.

Granz just bit his tongue. His time would surely come. Soon enough, he thought to himself. When that arrives, he would crush Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez like the bug he is, all the while sporting a maniacal laugh.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Grimmjow asked in mock curiosity, the snide remark as clear as Las Noches's sky. "Well, I'll leave you to lick your wounds now. I just came down to inform you that Ulquiorra has asked you to meet him once you're done here. He's excepting a detailed report of your beat down...I mean, encounter." Grimmjow spoke as he left the Octava Espada alone.

'Fuck! That damn Ulquiorra! Acting all high and mighty, thinking he can order me around.' Granz cursed again. But he knew, he had no choice other than to comply. As much as he hated it, Ulquiorra has a higher standing when it comes matters like these in Aizen's absence. The top 3 Espada weren't involved in such subjects, much to the Segunda Esapada's charging.

* * *

"Arrancar?" Kensei Mugumura asked in a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Yes. That's what he claimed himself to before disappearing. An Arrancar." Kisuke said piquing everyone's interest.

"What can you tell us about these Arrancars Urahara-taicho?" Aizen asked.

"You mean you let a threat like that getaway Urahara?" Kensei questioned, his disappointment unhid.

"Maa...I share your feelings Mugumura-san. But I have 3 unconscious seated officers of Gotei 13 and a bunch of Shino academy students on hand. I just couldn't leave them behind and chase after him." Kisuke responded a little too lightheartedly for the occasion. Everyone agreed with his reasoning but his tone made them think he was just using them as an excuse instead.

"Anyways, coming to Aizen-san's question. From what I observed, they are hollows. Very powerful ones that. Vasto Lorde if I'm right."

"Granted Vasto Lorde are powerful, they still shouldn't be that big of a deal for the Gotei 13 a Taicho or Fukutaicho. I don't see why we should discuss them instead and waste our time." Byakuya spoke, wanting to let know his opinion on his discussion. Never the one to hold back, the 28th head of Kuchiki clan.

"I agree, if they were mere Vasto Lorde Kuchiki-san. But you see, these are Vasto Lorde who have gained the powers of a Shinigami. A totally new race that transcended hollows and is extremely powerful." Kisuke said. More like stated with all the seriousness in the world.

Everyone was shocked at that. The usually stoic Byakuya, the ever smug Shinji and Kyoraku, the calm Unohana and Otoribashi, the composed trio of captains, Aikawa, Aizen and Ukitake, the stern Yoruichi and Mugumura, everyone. Even the head captain's eye widened at the revelation. The only one who sported a different look was Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Are they strong?" He asked, with excitement dripping in his voice, his bloodlust emanating through his aura.

"We might be in trouble if we are not careful," Kisuke replied austerely.

Everyone knew of Kisuke's rather aloof attitude for a captain. The only one who came close to that was Kyoraku. But Kisuke didn't make a captain without earning his peers respect. His intellect and perception was something which awed the captains of Gotei 13 from time to time. When he was serious, they knew he wasn't fucking around.

Zaraki's gleefulness knew no bounds at that moment. He was on the soul society's version of cloud nine, whatever it might've been.

"I have a theory to understand their origins. For a hollow to gain the powers of shinigami means to reach a new level in their evolution. A state which cannot be reached naturally. They were created by someone. They needed to have access to unfathomable amounts of energy to shatter the boundary between the existence of a hollow and a shinigami."

"What could possibly be a source for such powerful energy? I've never heard of something capable of doing that." Ukitake pondered out loud, ignorant of the three people who had knowledge of such an existence.

"A Hogyoku..." Yoruichi drawled in realisation.

Everyone raptly turned their attention towards Yoruichi who looked aghast. A million things started running through her mind. A million ways in which this situation could turn into the worst possible one. A million ways which would affect her, her close ones and the whole of soul society as well.

"A Hogyoku?" Unohana wasn't sure if she pronounced it right, but a swift nod from Urahara confirmed it for her.

"Yes. A project that I've been working on. I accidentally created one when I was working on stabilizing the souls of shinigami."

Why was Urahara bombing them with so many revelations today of all days, no one knew. They had a 3rd seat officer of Gotei 13 with potential to surpass the level of a captain, reiatsu already past that who recently turned out to be a Hollow. To top it off, the boy didn't even possess a Shikai despite having two Asauchi blades. It was only a matter of few more decades before Kurosaki Ichigo has surpassed the majority of the Gotei 13 captains. No one could see anyone surpassing Genryusai Yamamoto though.

Kisuke understood their feelings. He was just piling on their misery before the day even began. He was actually counting on it. The more they focus on this issue, the better the chances for Ichigo's case. But he also sensed a bit of confusion from them. A lot of questions seemed to be waiting for him. So he decided to make it easier for them explaining a few more things.

"I assure, there's another Hogyoku somewhere else out there, and someone with the understanding of its nature and behaviour. The one I created most definitely isn't cause of the creation of these Arrancars."

Something about Kisuke's words seemed strange. Although a few of them had a question or two about the relation between his creation and these Arrancars, no one questioned him or suspected him. Then why was he trying to defend himself? Something was definitely odd.

"Because...the Hogyoku I created, is right inside Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**E/N: This chapter is the set of events that took place between ch1 and ch2. I hope this isn't too confusing. Anyways, leave a review of your thoughts, compliments or flames. Just don't spoil the plot for others though. Special thanks to forgottenchildren for his kind words and appreciation. I hope to satisfy your expectations in the future. Thank you readers and have a good day. Peace out. **


End file.
